Hellzone Grenade
|inventor='Piccolo' |user='Piccolo Seventhree Vegeta King PiccoloDragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, 2004 Future WarriorDragon Ball Xenoverse, 2015 Future WarriorDragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016 Gohan EX PrilinDragon Ball Fusions, 2016 Kallohan Kibicollo Kai Picohan' |color= & or & or & |class=Continuous Energy Bullet |similar='Death Junk Energy Mine Eraser Shock Rapid Cannon Twin Dragon Shot Scattering Bullet Air Shattering Energy Ball Crusher Volcano God of Destruction's Euphoria Yacchaina Fist Guided Rapid Fire Energy Balls' }} is a variation of the Scatter Shot used by Piccolo. Overview Piccolo charges up and fires several energy spheres randomly in the opponent's direction, disregarding accuracy and with no intent on actually hitting the enemy. With efficient ki control, the multiple energy spheres are suspended in the air, completely surrounding them. Finally, Piccolo commands the energy spheres, which change from a yellow to purple color, to rapidly spin around the opponent and inevitably rain down on them with a vicious onslaught from every direction, filling the sky with a blinding light and inflicting a massive amount of damage. Usage and Power Piccolo uses this attack during his battle with Android 17. After Android 17 manages to dodge his Masenko and other energy attacks, Piccolo descends to the ground and fires his Scatter Shot up at Android 17. At first, Android 17 is clueless at what Piccolo was doing, but he is soon shocked to see Piccolo's blasts surrounding him. Piccolo then blasts Android 17 with the Hellzone Grenade, creating a huge explosion. Piccolo believes he defeated Android 17, but as the smoke clears, the Android uses an Android Barrier to block Piccolo's attack, much to the Namekian's dismay. During their battle on Namek, after Frieza dodges Vegeta's various Energy Wave attacks, Vegeta uses a Super Energy Wave Volley similar to the Hellzone Grenade, however, the tyrant is easily able to dodge every explosion. Vegeta finally stops the attack just as Frieza teleports in front of the Saiyan prince, which in a moment of despair is forced to appeal (futilely) to the Final Burst Cannon in an attempt to annihilate Frieza. After that, Frieza gives Vegeta a beating.Dragon Ball Z episode 85, "The Renewed Goku" Vegeta also uses a similar attack on Super Buu, though the Majin is able to deflect this attack using an Energy Shield, sending the attack flying and creating explosions across the wasteland.Dragon Ball Z episode 268, "Union of Rivals" During the Tournament of Power, Piccolo use the technique to corner and defeat Rubalt of Team Universe 10, and later blasts him off the stage. He later used this move on Pirina of Universe 6, but the powerful Namekian was unaffected by this attack. Variations *'Super Hellzone Grenade' - A stronger version of Hellzone Grenade used by Piccolo and his EX-Fusions as a Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Full Power Hellzone Grenade' - A full power version of Hellzone Grenade that is even stronger than Super Hellzone Grenade. One of King Piccolo and Piccolo's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. ***'DIE DIE Grenade' - A combination of Quillin's DIE DIE Cannon Barrage and Yashimo's Full Power Hellzone Grenade used by their EX-Fusion Yashilin as a Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions. Video Game Appearances ]] Hellzone Grenade is used by Piccolo in ''Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku, Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu, the ''Supersonic Warriors'' series (under the its Japanese name Makankuuhouidan), Battle Stadium D.O.N, Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, and Dragon Ball Xenoverse. The move is his meteor attack in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22 and Dragon Ball Z: Hyper Dimension. Hellzone Grenade is Piccolo's Ultimate Blast in the ''Budokai'' series, ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, and Dragon Ball: Tap Battle. In the ''Raging Blast'' games, it is one of Piccolo's Super Attacks (his Ultimate Blast being the Light Grenade). In Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, a surrounding energy wave can be used after using Scatter Shot attack: when the opponent's health decreases in progress, the Energy button must be pressed with good timing for Piccolo to use an energy wave that surrounds his opponent. In Dragon Ball Online, Dark Warriors learn the Hellzone Grenade skill at level 48. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Hellzone Grenade can be obtained by the Future Warrior as a random reward by completing Parallel Quest 33: "Namek Berserker". It is one of Piccolo's Ultimate Skills. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, it returns as one of Piccolo's Ultimate Skills which can also be obtained by the Future Warrior as a random reward for completing Expert Mission 10: "The Emperor's Worth". It appears in Piccolo's Demon Clothes 4 skillset. After the 1.09.00 Update, it can be added to Adult Gohan's custom skillset after purchasing it. It is automatically available for Piccolo's custom skillset. In Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, it is one of Piccolo's super attacks. In Dragon Ball FighterZ, it also appears as one of Piccolo's super attacks. Gallery References ru:Макухоидан es: Granada Infernal Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy Sphere attacks Category:Energy barrage techniques